Narukana Uzumaki, Naruto's Sister?
by x3Cinders
Summary: Narukana Uzumaki, a female who's originated from the Sand Village, was sent to go to school in Konoha Academy because of the so many fights she picks and rogus ninja's after her, apparently she hates Konoha and there life style. And in Konoha Academy, she hates it even more because of a flaky girly baby-faced chicken-haired softie who keeps staring at her.


**This takes place in Naruto part one, not Shipudden. Rated T for cuss words.  
*Narukanas POV***

I grabbed my luggage as Gaara, and Temari escorted me out of the village. I sighed, then turned around with a close eyed smile. "Goodbye, Gaara and Temari." Temari waved, but Gaara nodded.

I rolled my luggage out of the village to Konoha, and waved once more, turned around and continued walking. Once I arrived at Konoha, the alleys and the mains were so new, but it's one thing I saw- A dango shop, woo-hoo! My favorite food is dango!

***Sakura's POV***

I was walking...heh..well, FOLLOWING but instead right beside Sasuke, not the stalkish way. Until I saw Naruto...as a girl? Ugh, What did I tell Naruto about that perverted Sexy Jutsu! I told him to cut it out, he never listens! Sasuke paused when he saw Naruto as a girl. "It's just that stupid Sexy jutsu!" I said furiously as I stomped up to Naruto, and punched him in his arm hard.

I was quite surprised when I noticed he didn't go back to normal when I hit him, because he usally does. He slowly turned around and I backed up before he did, this did not seem like Naruto..Whoever this was, must of thought it was Sasuke, because I backed behind him before Naruto or whoever this was could see me.

***Sasuke's POV***

"Hey, Naruto-..." I said before he could turn around, but when he did, it was a girls face with long hair. She looked exactly like Naruto, they could be twins. But it was a..female?

"Naruto?" She arched a eyebrow "Sorry kid, my name's Narukana." She finally finished her sentence, and nodded.

My eyes widened.

_His eyes..that skincolor...the clothes color..there all the same..the line marks on there face!.. It's just the gender.. They're EXACTLY THE SAME. _I thought in my head.

"Un...!" I mumbled softly and silently..

_This doesn't make sense.. Naruto wouldn't change his gender and name just to pretend to be someone else. That's not like him. Something is REALLY wrong here.. _I continued thinking in my head, as I stared at the female with wide eyes.

She was my height, but a inch or two shorter then me. Her eyebrows started sloping inwards showing that she's getting angered of something.. She placed her right hand on her hip.

"Oi, kid! What's your problem?" She questioned me, with a curious look on her face and she poked me in my head. I stumbled a step back just for defence.

(Narukana): "...!?"

"All right, who in the hell are _you_? And _how_ did you get half of my name right?!" The female who looked like Naruto said as her eyebrows sloped inwards in anger once again, also cracking her knuckles as if it would make a effect on me.

(Sasuke): "...!?"

"ANSWER ME!" She shouted furiously as she started putting black gloves on.

My eyes softened, and I shoved my hands in my pocket, narrowing my eyes. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't see how it's any of your business, Naruto. And you already know, don't act idiotic."

The female nodded her head as she blinked her eyes longer then usual, then opened them again, and her eyebrows softened. "Don't patronize me, kid, cha!" She repeated, why does she call me kid? She's like two inches shorter then me. "My name is Narukana, not Naruto. Failed to do your research? Or just hard at hearing? Is that it, cha?" She repeated.

"And I DON'T know you. But I do know, that you're sent ninja here to kidnap me, cha!?" She started cracking her knuckles.. "What." I replied with a dumb facial expression. "No..! what...!?" Sakura added in, of fear.

"Un...!?" Suddenly Naruto came running down. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun!" he shouted while waving, I facepalmed myself. This was the wrong time.

After he came close enough he looked to the girl, looked her up and down, and noticed they were wearing the same outfit. "Uhhh...Konohamaru? Is that you? What do you think you're doing?" Naruto said with a blank facial expression.

"Baka! My name isn't Naruto nor Konohamaru, you stupid baka's! My name is Narukana, for hell sakes, cha!" She shouted furiously for the last time, which got all of our attention. "Woah.." Naruto said.

"She's hot." Naruto said, pointing at her with his thumb. I facepalmed myself and Narukana punched him in his arm, sending him sliding through the main parts.

***Narukana's POV***

I sighed. "Anyways, forget this, I have to go to the Hokage's office first to deal with you nitwits." I nodded and took a deep breath, my eyes still closed and relaxed as I turned around and walked to the Hokage's office.

I took the elevator up the building and came in, as I narrowed my eyes. The hokage was doing paper work. "Well, well, well. Uzumaki Narukana, is it?" He said, turning around on his chair and pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, why so?" I narrowed my eyes as I stepped closer.  
"We've been told you was visiting Konoha, we already have your apartment arranged." He informed me, and I dropped my luggage.  
"Great!" I took a seat, and let out a deep breath. "These kids been a pain ever since I arrived. First it was some boy who punched me in my arm, next a blonde boy who had on some orange outfit with spiky blonde hair who named me 'Konohamaru' " I narrowed my eyes only to see the Hokage wasn't even listening.

"Hey, are you listening to me!?" I shouted furiously, pointing at myself with my thumb. "Ahh, Naruto, Uzumaki? Uzumaki, Naruto?" The Hokage silently said.

"Uzumaki? There's only a few of our clans.." I growled "How is that Naruto guy possibly a Uzumaki."

"He's son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Uzumaki, me and Kakashi debated we shouldn't tell you, but I went ahead and did it, thinking it's for the best." The Hokage continued looking at his paper works while he said so.

"Un, this better not be a choke! Cha?!" I shouted "Now excuse me, as I put my luggage in my new apartment and kick some rear end!" I growled, "Don't forget about Ninja Academy tomorrow, either!" The Hokage informed me

I got up from my seat, and pointed at myself "Ya betcha' great great grandmothers and on 'ya grandson, whoever that is..that I won't!" I said this quickly, and headed out the door before he could reply. It was not like I was gonna get a reply, anyway.

***The day she woke up, due to laziness***

I woke up from out my bed and took a step out, only just remembering it was NInja Academy. So I quickly brushed my hair down, putting on a orange vest with a white collar and a black shirt. Along with a orange skirt and black tights down, wrapped a bandage around my right and left leg.

I quickly grabbed dango, stuffed my charm necklace in my pocket and headed out the door. Ninja Academy back at the Sand Village was great, aside everyone ignoring Gaara because he was a jinchuriki. I was the only one who befriended him when he desperately tried to make friends.

Good thing I did it just in time, to..he seems to appeal a lot more to Matsuri, though.

I arrived at the Konoha Academy and entered the classroom, and sat next to a boy with red markings and a hoodie. "Oh yeah, Shikamaru, oh yeah? Open your eyes Shikamaru, Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband." I looked over to where the sound came from and it was that idiot...what's his name...Naruto, cha! He was nagging.

I turned back around and a tan guy with a scar on his nose poofed in front of the classroom, I'm guessing he's our teacher.. He looked over to me and told me to come here silently, I did as he said, to..

"Everyone quiet down, please. This is our new promising student, she came from the Sand Village so she's not used to around the Konoha Academy. So let's all welcome her with a warm welcome." The tan guy said, as he put his hands on my shoulders. "cha.." i mumbled to myself.

"I'm Narukana Uzumaki, cha!" I stated

"great, another naruto idiot..." "hey, she's naruto sister!" I heard people whisper to other people as if I didn't hear it..I lost my temper, again.

"Hey! Get up and say it to my face, and i'll punch those words down your throat! Cha?!" I shouted furiously as I stomped my foot. "Now, now, Narukana, no need for drama on the first day." Iruka-sama did a closed eye smile. I looked to him and sighed, and took a seat down.


End file.
